


A little party never killed nobody

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baker Bucky Barnes, Bucky is right, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glitter, M/M, No Angst, Party Preparations, Steve's deep dark secret, Surprise Party, Team as Family, Tony is Confused, prank, throwing a party, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Bucky is having a great time. Tony is confused. Steve will have a surprise, but he won't necessarily enjoy it.





	A little party never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks meingo for cheering on me! :)
> 
>  **Prompts:**  
>  _Winteriron week:_ Day 5 - Celebration  
>  _Tony Stark Bingo:_ K1 - Wearing each other's clothes  
>  _Stark Spangled Bingo:_ O1 - No one believes them

Bucky was aaaall over the place, in a literal frenzy for days. 

It started with decorations. 

Tony watched in amazement as Bucky spent days and nights sewing together fabrics, until they turned into a mostly recognizable Brooklyn flag in front of Tony’s eyes. The face of the Goddess of Justice might have turned out a little crooked, and the letters in the ring might have been wobbly, but it was recognizable; and the light blue background and the dark green of the frame ring were the exact same of the original flag. 

And the most positive side of this, to be honest, was that watching Bucky working on this craft project also meant that Tony could watch his boyfriend wearing the clothes that he ‘borrowed’ from Tony’s closet, since that was his default outfit choice at home. And Bucky wearing Tony’s clothes meant that he was in nearly skin-tight t-shirts all the time. Tony asked once if it were comfortable, and Bucky said yes, explaining that the slight containment of the tight clothes soothed his nerves, almost as much as Tony’s scent on them. Tony didn’t mind at all, and got into a habit to use multiple shirts during the day so Bucky had a variety when he decided to change into them in the evening.

Plus that gave him the opportunity to steal Bucky’s shirt from the floor where his boyfriend threw it carelessly, and he could spend the whole night in a cozy, oversized, Bucky-scented shirt, so it was a great deal in all ends.

All in all, Tony was fascinated. Both with Bucky’s looks, and with his creation.

Then came the little trinkets. The stack of party hats. The  _ glitter _ , glitter everywhere. (Seriously, Tony got a bit afraid at one point, because Bucky went crazy with glitter. The whole apartment had it. Everywhere. The cleaning bots were weeping in the corners. Tony found glitter in his goatee and in his underwear. Bucky was sparkling like a Meyer vampire.)

And in the end, the food.

Bucky expropriated the kitchen.  _ Both _ their apartment’s and the communal floor’s kitchens. While he baked a cake in their kitchen, he also made cookies downstairs in the communal one. He spent a whole day making macarons.

Tony was dying inside, until Bucky noticed his distress and graciously let him eat one. (Clint got hit so hard on his hand when he tried to steal one that the archer couldn’t pull a bowstring for two days.) And Tony had  _ no idea _ what this excitement was for, and at that point he didn’t dare to ask.

“Are you sure you need a life-sized Captain America replica, Robocop?” he tentatively asked when Bucky put the plastic statue in the corner of their living room. Bucky nodded, mouth full of pins that he used previously to hang the flag above the couch. “...Okay then.”

He even went that far to bring out his secret ace: mentioning Cap.

“Why don’t you wait with this until Steve gets home?” Tony tried, and he got such a scratching look that he considered an apology billboard or something.

Well, at least this whole fuss made Bucky busy during the depressing, cold, gray days of January, so Tony wasn’t complaining, but  _ still _ . He wanted to, no, he needed to know, but he was stubborn and didn’t want to budge at that point.

Not even when Bucky took out the red white and blue face paint. Not even when he started to pack out the sweets he had made the previous days.

But he gave up at the candles. Shit ton of them, rolled out on the table as Bucky meticulously applied the pins to their feet.

“What the hell?” Tony squeaked.

“Kinda,” Bucky agreed absent-mindedly. “Can you make Jarvis alert us when Steve arrives to the Tower? I have to be ready with these by that time.”

“Okay,” Tony raised his hands, palms out, “I give up. You win.  _ Why _ do we have to look out for Steve’s arrival?!”

And Bucky, the heathen, looked at him like  _ he _ was the crazy person in the room.

“Because we don’t want him to see his birthday cake before it’s due to?” Bucky answered, though his tone made it sound like a question too.

“Buckaroo, it’s the 14th of January today.”

“Yeah?”

“Cap’s birthday is the 4th of  _ July _ . Everyone knows that.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky scoffed, “that’s in his military file that the SSR tampered with. His real birthday is today.” He held eye contact with Tony, steady and determined. Tony choked on air, for once not knowing how to react. In his whole life the national holiday was the biggest party of the Stark household because of Cap, and  _ this _ is the way he was supposed to find out that all the time it was - a fraud? A lie? An illusion sold to the masses?

What the hell?

But before he could get upset, really upset about it, Bucky’s lips turned into a mischievous grin. 

“Hey, look at it from my angle,” he suggested. Tony’s eyebrows shot up despite his best efforts to keep his expression neutral. 

“Which is?”

“Steve  _ forgot _ to enlighten y’all about this little fact,” Bucky said, “I can’t wait to see his reaction to the revelation of his deep dark secret through this abomination.” He motioned around, including the whole heavily decorated penthouse suit ready for the biggest birthday party the Avengers had together so far. “It’ll be  _ hilarious.” _

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You’re evil. Remind me to never get on your bad side, if this is how you treat your best friend,” he said, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

Bucky followed suit eagerly for half a minute, before pulling away and pushing a bit at Tony’s shoulder. “Now, darling, go and play scout for me. Do you think Steve’ll try to jump out of the window again?”

Tony got up. The windows were reinforced enough to withstand a missile - not even Cap could break through them, shield in hand or not. “Gosh, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, please leave a comment and let me know!  
> You can also find me in Discord and on Tumblr under the same name (Menatiera) both places.


End file.
